


R.I.P- A Supernatural Tribute

by Pavs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavs/pseuds/Pavs
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT SEASON 12-15] Multiple oneshots to say goodbye to our beloved show, including 'Baby' and 'Crowley's Heaven'. (If you want me to do one with one of your favorite character, please say so in the reviews.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Supernatural family,
> 
> These are oneshots that I wrote to try and ease the pain caused by characters deaths and the show ending. I also wrote them as a big thank you to the cast and crew of Supernatural. 
> 
> Always keep fighting, you are not alone.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Pavs.

There was nothing like the way the road felt under my wheels. Some were gentler than the others, but still. This burning sensation felt as good as the warmth that came from my engine.

I was old and I'd been broken many times in many different ways, but there was also so much love. Dean was always a good man at heart after all, his brother was too.

Our first job, with just the three of us, was a mess. But I had their backs, or the seats they could rest on at least. And I could always borrow the voices of the singers they liked for when the roads felt lonely.

They got good, they became stronger. But my engine was still roaring with fire every time one of them would go missing.

It's been years, now. My wheels have gone cold, the grass is caressing my doors and my engine stays silent in the hopes that'll hear them coming back.

I keep getting older. I have forgotten about the roads. My wheels couldn't handle them even if I wanted to. I hear steps and I know that it's not them.

I feel a touch and somehow, I am young again. Traces of Sam and Dean still there, as if nothing could erase them. My door is opening and I feel a trench coat on my seat.

"One last time." Castiel says with a broken voice and I know that it's time. I'll see them again in heaven.


	2. Crowley's Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do a oneshot about one of your favorite character, leave a review with the character's name and I will contact you.
> 
> If you are a guest, know that I will do my best to write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Pavs.

When Crowley pushed the blade he felt pain. A pain that was running through him like liquid fire. He could see the light he saw every time one demon dies. But for him it was brighter...so much brighter. He screamed and almost stopped instantly for he couldn't hear his own voice. The pain stopped but everything was still so bright. He felt weird, like he didn't belong. But somehow he did. He froze on the spot. He felt...He looked around him as the light diminished and recognized Bobby's house. He stood there confused until he heard the sound of shattering glass. ''You Idjit!'' Bobby yelled at him before giving him a hug. Crowley found himself returning the embrace. ''thank you for saving my boys'' Bobby said and Crowley smiled. He was home at last.


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: If you suffer from depression or suicidal thoughts (or if you are currently in a bad place) please do not read this one shot. Ask for help and know that you are not alone. Suicide is NOT AN OPTION. Stay alive, we love you, always keep fighting.
> 
> This one shot was originally written (by me) in french, a couple of days after season 12 finale. I decided to translate it and to slightly modify it to post it here. Please be kind, English is not my first language.
> 
> Take care,
> 
> Pavs.

A scream. A scream so long and so loud that it almost didn't sound human. A scream as painful as the reason it came out. It came out full of rage, suffering, agony. A never-ending scream, or so it seemed, that would haunt him forever. But just as everything and everyone he ever loved; his voice abandoned him. He was sobbing, grasping at Castiel's trench coat like his life depended on it. He didn't notice that Sam was not with him anymore, that he'd gone back to see Jack and that it shouldn't have taken this long.

There was only pain and emptiness.

Another scream, a weaker one. They won't be back. Crowley had done things his way and his freaking ways always seemed to work somehow. That spell wouldn't fail, and his mother…They were gone. Bobby, Mary, John, Charlie, Kevin…the list went on and on and the pain seemed bigger and stronger with each new name added to it. Chuck and Amara were long gone and he doubted they would help. They died too much and Cas…

He couldn't breathe.

He touched Castiel's face, like he could will him to just wake up.

Another scream. They didn't stop.

-Cas, come on! Dean begged, waiting for a miracle, a sign, anything but this.

He was drowning in tears and his throat was on fire. He wouldn't be back, not this time. He was…Another scream, they never would stop. No matter how tired he was, they would never stop. He would always hear them; they came with the suffering. And he sure as hell would never not be in pain if Cas was gone.

Dean closed his eyes before resting his head on Castiel's chest. His cold unmoving chest. There was nothing warm about death, but he somehow wished he would be cold too.


End file.
